A digital signage system in which a display is arranged in a station or an airport, on a wall surface of a building, outside the front of a store in a shopping area, or the like, so as to display advertising contents on the display has been known (for example, Patent Document 1). In such a digital signage system, advertising contents from a content server are transmitted to the display via a network, and the advertising contents can be changed over according to a schedule and displayed. Accordingly, various video advertisements can be offered. Moreover, as the display to be used in the digital signage system, a display having a multi-display configuration in which a plurality of displays are two-dimensionally arranged in a matrix, and video pictures are displayed by using these displays as one large display can be used.